gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations (Galactic Century)
This is a list of locations from the Galactic Century. Earth Federation Arcturus Inner Rim fortress world. Primary objective for Zeon occupation during the Battle of Arcturus. Argo Inner Rim colony world. Aris Middle Rim colony world. Atlantis Inner Rim pleasure world. Over ninety percent oceanic. Basilica Headquarters world of the Holy See of the Neo Catholic Church. Bellerophon ' Inner Rim colony world. De facto'' capital world of the Federation's holographic media. Nicknamed "New Hollywood". 'Bhatan ' Middle Rim colony world. Starfleet rallying point for Operation Odessa. '''Earth Homeworld/capital of the Earth Federation. Erisia Middle Rim colony world. Fortuna Inner Rim pleasure world. Noted for its nonrestrictive gambling. Nicknamed "New Vegas". Geneva Inner Rim colony world. Green Noa I Inner Rim agricultural world. Green Noa II Inner Rim industrial world. Hera Middle Rim colony world. Destroyed via Zeon Solar Ray in the Bloody Valentine Massacre. Homeworld of Starfleet officer Shiro Amada, who is subsequently the lone survivor of Hera's populace. Iskandar Inner Rim colony world. Jericho Middle Rim colony and Starfleet outpost. Destroyed via Zeon Solar Ray in the Battle of Jericho. Jupiter Mining outpost. Noted for numerous exotic gasses and, in the case of its moons, minerals. Holds the Jovian colonies, both on said moons and in orbit. Also maintains a Starfleet garrison on Io. Laplace Inner Rim colony world. Location of the Laplace Incident. Lhasa Middle Rim colony world. Luna Earth's singular moon and first colonial outpost from the late Anno Domini era. Luzar Middle Rim colony world. Marketia Middle Rim colony world. Noted trading outpost. Mars Industrial world. The first colonized Federal world outside of Earth and Luna. Fully industrialized, holds numerous factories and shipyards both on its surface and in orbit. Also the location of the Mars Convention. Maui Inner Rim pleasure world. Neptune Outer most Starfleet outpost (on Triton) in Sol System. Othyrs Inner Rim colony world. Headquarters of the Titans. Palau Middle Rim colony world. Proxima I Inner Rim industrial world. Primary mining outpost within the Proxima System. Proxima II ''' Inner Rim colony world. One of two colonized worlds within the Proxima System. '''Proxima III Inner Rim colony world. One of two colonized worlds within the Proxima System. Rapture ''' Middle Rim colony world. Surface completely covered by ocean. Noted economic center. '''Terra Nova Inner Rim colony world. The first Federal colonized world outside the Sol System. Saturn Mining outpost. Noted for exotic minerals within its rings and various gasses within the planet itself. Also holds Starfleet garrison on Titan. Sweetwater Middle Rim colony world. Secret headquarters of the Anti-Enforcer Union Group (AEUG). Uranus Mounts a Starfleet outpost on Titania. Vega Middle Rim fortress world. Venus Agricultural world. Federal world in closest proximity to the star Sol. Gaea Republic Sanc Kingdom Aurun Second planet of the Sanc System. Headquarters of the Royal Preventer Corps. Bulge Middle Rim fortress world. Broden Inner Rim colony world. Grancharot Middle Rim fortress world. Graveyard of Soldiers Shoal zone within the Sanc System, created from a pre-GC space battle. Maintained as a national military cemetery. Lanigreen Middle Rim colony world. Location of the one time Lanigreen Rebellion. Marticus Inner Rim colony world. Named after the legendary King Marticus I. MO-V Resource asteroid. Noinheim Third planet of the Sanc System. Widely considered the economic capital of the Kingdom. Birthplace of Queen Lucrezia. Olifant Middle Rim colony world. Prize Inner Rim fortress world. Sanc Homeworld and royal capital of the Sanc Kingdom. Vulkanus Asteroid base. Military research and development complex. Orb Union Acidalium Inner Rim colony world. Ame-no-Mihashira ODF battlestation. Also an industrial complex. Armory One Space colony. Serves as a ODF military arsenal and research/development complex. Armory Two Space colony. Serves as a ODF military arsenal and research/development complex. Boaz Inner Rim fortress world. Gigafloat Mobile space colony. Heliopolis Middle Rim space colony. Jachin Inner Rim fortress world. Kaguya Middle Rim colony world. Lagash Middle Rim fortress world. Liteiria Middle Rim colony world. Lodonia Middle Rim colony world. Location of secret genetics research laboratory. Mahamul Middle Rim fortress world. Olofat Inner Rim colony world. Onogoro Industrial world. Second planet of the Orb System. Serves as the homeworld of arms manufacturer Morgenroete. Orb Homeworld/capital of the Orb Union. Yachin Inner Rim fortress world. Yalafath Inner Rim colony world. Freeden Confederacy Antietam Inner Rim colony world. Bull Run Classis battlestation. Charleston Inner Rim colony world. Dahlia Inner Rim fortress world. Estard Middle Rim colony world. Gastar Middle Rim colony world. Gettysburg Inner Rim fortress world. Freeden Homeworld/capital of the Freeden Confederacy. Former Earth Federation colony world. Northerbell Inner Rim colony world. Satelicon Inner Rim colony world. Homeworld of Satelicon Defense Services. Severn Middle Rim fortress world. Vicksburg Middle Rim colony world. Zonder Etpa Middle Rim fortress world. Serves as Classis testing grounds. Soleil Commonwealth Ades Inner Rim colony world. Alaham Inner Rim colony world. Carbania Inner Rim colony world. Daeton Middle Rim fortress world. Efrico Middle Rim colony world. Ezia Middle Rim colony world. Gaulia Inner Rim fortress world. Hughes Middle Rim colony world. Maniupich Middle Rim colony world. Mistletoe Inner Rim space colony. Utilized for agriculture. Myani Middle Rim pleasure world. Nocis Inner Rim fortress world. Sealaga Middle Rim colony world. Soleil Homeworld/capital of the Soleil Commonwealth. Noteworthy for the mysterious statue White Doll, which greatly predates the human inhabitants. Zacktraeger Middle Rim fortress world. Kowloon Alliance Anqing Middle Rim colony world. Bengbu Middle Rim colony world. Chaohu Inner Rim colony world. Dongguan Middle Rim colony world. Foshan Middle Rim fortress world. Fuyang Middle Rim colony world. Guyana Inner Rim colony world. Homeworld of the Shuffle Alliance. Hezhou Inner Rim fortress world. Kowloon Homeworld/capital of the Kowloon Alliance. Lantau Inner Rim colony world. Minguang Middle Rim colony world. Ning Middle Rim colony world. Puning Middle Rim colony world. Quanzhou Middle Rim colony world. Shantou Inner Rim colony world. Shishi Middle Rim colony world. Zhangye Middle Rim colony world. Arian Principality Arian Homeworld/capital of the Arian Principality. Arista Second planet of the Arian System. Noted financial sector. Colle Middle Rim colony world. Fontvie Middle Rim fortress world. Larvatto Middle Rim colony world. Moneg Middle Rim colony world. Plavsk Middle Rim industrial world. Revoir Middle Rim fortress world. Ville Middle Rim colony world. Tekkadan State Arbrau Middle Rim colony world. Capital of the State government-in-exile following the conquest of Tekkadan itself. Brewers Middle Rim colony world. Dort Middle Rim industrial world. Gekko Middle Rim colony world. Montag Middle Rim industrial world. Headquarters of the Montag Corporation. Morugaton Middle Rim colony world. Noachis Middle Rim fortress world. Location of the Noachis July Assembly of GC 370. Saisei Mobile space colony. Headquarters of the Teiwaz Conglomorate. Tantotempo Middle Rim fortress world. Tekkadan Homeworld/capital of the Tekkadan State. Conquered and occupied by the Valhallan Regime in GC 379. Triaina Middle Rim pleasure world. Zeon Empire Cosmo Babylonia Zanscare Consortium Nergal Dominion Aeolian League 'Towas Protectorate' Vingolf Alignment Vagan Supremacy Miscellaneous Mendel Mobile science colony. Known for its large international community of scientists and researchers as well as its moving from one point in the galaxy to another on various scientific expeditions. Mistral Headquarters world of the Junk Guild. Shangri-La Middle Rim space colony. Inhabitants primarily gas miners. Secretly holds the Earth Federation Starfleet installation "White Base".